Je n'ai jamais pu t'abandonner
by Grenouille Misa
Summary: Sam a perdu son frère et a décidé de s'isoler dans un petit appartement de Pennsylvanie, où chaque soir il se perd dans les bars. Steve, brisé par la perte de Bucky (qu'il venait juste de retrouver), tente de refaire sa vie. Mais son voisin de palier lui complique un peu la tâche... Fiction écrite en partenariat avec vous chers lecteurs !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les amis ! Je reviens avec cet OS un peu particulier : tout d'abord parce qu'il s'agit d'un crossover, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, entre Captain America/avengers et Supernatural. Mais aussi parce que cet OS peut changer de statut et devenir une fic... détails en bas !**

 **Situation : cet OS prend place après le film Civil War, alors que Steve a abandonné le bouclier, a délivré mais, ici, quitté son équipe, et Bucky s'est fait congelé à nouveau. Pour SPN, l'action peut se situer, pour l'instant, vers n'importe quelle saison après une des morts de Dean (la première mort ? Saison 3 ? ou saison 10 ?).**

 **Disclamer : Avengers appartient à Marvel et Stan Lee, Supernatural à Bobby Singer, et cette histoire à moi.**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à t'abandonner

Steve était encore sorti ce soir-là. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas passé une soirée chez lui ? Une semaine, au moins. Ou peut-être deux. Il ne savait pas, il avait perdu le compte. Quelle importance ? Aucune. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit quand il était parti du Wakanda, abandonnant Bucky derrière lui, quand il avait quitté son équipe récemment délivrée, et ce malgré les nombreuses protestations de Sam et Clint, quand il avait emménagé à Butler en Pennsylvanie, se coupant quelque peu de la technologie, ou encore quand il avait commencé à sortir.

Et il n'avait plus arrêté.

Ce soir encore, Steve Rogers abandonnait ses principes pour se livrer aux bars du coin.

* * *

Il ne marchait plus droit depuis quelques heures déjà. L'horloge du quartier sonna 4H quand il atteint son appartement. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque sa main toucha le bois de sa porte. La chose la plus réelle et familière à laquelle il s'était confronté depuis quelques heures.

Où étaient donc ces foutues clés ? Ou les avait-il mises ? Bon sang !

Il commençait à perdre patience. Pas dans ses poches arrières... pas dans ses poches avant... pas dans ses chaussures... il pensa à fouiller son slip mais bon, il savait qu'elles n'y seraient pas.

Le monde bougeait autour de lui. Et au ralenti. Sa vision ne suivait pas ses mouvements, et c'était très handicapant. Sa vision ne suivait plus du tout... Sa vision s'assombrissait...

Sous le paillasson. Voilà, il s'en souvenait. Les clés étaient sous le paillasson.

Il se mit dos à sa porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'à toucher le sol beaucoup trop bas. À tâtons, il chercha l'objet de son salut. Mais maintenant, même ses mouvements ne suivaient plus sa volonté... C'était d'un ridicule à pleurer.

Il avait sommeil, il n'en pouvait plus. Trouvant la bosse qui trahissait la présence des clés, il s'autorisa quelques minutes de repos avant l'ultime effort et ferma les yeux.

Il ne se réveilla pas.

* * *

Steve rentra chez lui. Il était tard, mais il se sentait à peine ébréché. Après tout, le sérum dans son sang était trop puissant pour quelques verres d'alcool. La drogue lui permettait d'y voir un peu plus trouble et d'oublier quelques instants sa vie, mais il retrouvait bien trop rapidement le contrôle.

C'est donc détendu qu'il regagna son immeuble. Il était déterminé à se coucher, à oublier, à pardonner et à continuer. La routine...

Il s'avançait dans le couloir quand il remarqua quelque chose qui ne devait pas y être. Et pourtant, quelque chose de presque trop fréquent : son voisin de palier était étalé sur le sol, une main crispée sur son paillasson, la tête basculée sur sa porte. Steve soupira, les sourcils froncés. Ce gamin lui faisait une peine immense. Et l'entendre hurler n'était pas assez, il fallait aussi qu'il le ramasse en pleine nuit.

S'accroupissant d'un geste souple, Steve prit les clés. Ensuite, il plaça sa grande main sur la joue froide du jeune homme.

« Sam... Je suis là, ça va aller. Je te ramène, d'accord ? »

Bien sûr, Sam Winchester ne lui répondit pas. Il ouvrit cependant les yeux. Une fente trop fine pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'était pas totalement inconscient, c'était déjà ça.

D'un bras assuré et fort, il souleva le jeune homme et le mit sur son épaule comme on aurait pris un gros sac de grains. De grains imbibés d'alcool.

De sa main libre, Steve ouvrit la porte de son voisin. Il regarda l'intérieur, fit un pas, se stoppa. Des canettes, de partout. Des habits, sales. Des bouts de verre...

Steve fit un pas en arrière et referma la porte. Il mit les clés dans sa poche et sortit celles de son propre appartement. Quelques pas plus tard, il se trouvait à l'intérieur de son salon, plus salubre bien qu'au rangement douteux. Mais il ne s'y arrêta pas et continua jusqu'à sa chambre – il avait pris sa décision. Trop de fois il avait ramené Sam dans son lit trop vide et était revenu dans le sien, abandonnant le jeune homme à ses cauchemars et ses démons trop réels. Trop de fois il avait ignoré les gémissements confus de son voisin en espérant qu'il se réveillerait sans rien se rappeler.

Cette fois, il en avait assez.

Steve déposa Sam sur son propre lit aussi délicatement qu'il le put. Là, il retourna chercher une bassine et une grande bouteille d'eau fraîche. Il revint enfin avec une compresse humide pour soulager la tête sans doute endolorie de Sam. Une fois la serviette posée sur le front, il entreprit d'enlever les chaussures, chaussettes et, avec un peu de gêne, le pantalon de Sam. Il le laissa en tee-shirt et caleçon, tenue la plus confortable pour les cuites, de ce qu'il en savait. Ensuite seulement il se déshabilla lui-même, choisissant un tee-shirt et un short confortable. Enfin, de toute la délicatesse que lui permettait son corps immense, il s'installa dans le lit. Aux côtés de Sam Winchester.

Il le regarda un moment. Sam était sur le dos. Une main sur la compresse fraîche, l'autre sur son abdomen musclé. Il avait les yeux ouverts, la bouche ouverte.

« Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

« Chez moi, Steve, ton voisin. Tout va bien. »

Sam prit le temps d'analyser la réponse. Puis, dans la même voix si faible, il continua.

« Où est Dean ? »

Cette réponse, Steve ne pouvait pas y répondre. Littéralement, il aurait pu, Sam le lui avait raconté : Dean était mort, Dean était au paradis, ou en enfer selon les dires de son frère. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui répondre.

« Dors, ça ira mieux demain. »

Steve se blâma d'utiliser un mensonge aussi banal. Car demain ce serait pareil. Il se réveillerait avec la douleur du deuil, le regret des erreurs, la honte d'avoir faibli, et enfin l'envie de recommencer, pour se laisser aller et oublier. Steve connaissait ça par cœur, le malaise de la gueule de bois excepté.

Sam bougea. Il jeta la serviette hors du lit, ferma les yeux et bascula sur le côté. Sans voir ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta presque dans les bras de Steve. Celui-ci resta pétrifié de surprise. Mais Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps d'encaisser et le serra contre lui. Leurs fronts se collèrent dans un élan de chaleur.

« Il me manque... »

Steve voulait dire qu'il le savait, qu'il le comprenait, qu'il était désolé, que ça passerait comme c'était passé avec Peggy, ou avec Bucky.

Il ne dit rien. Voilà le genre de douleurs qui ne passait jamais...

Steve le serra contre lui un peu plus fort. Il l'entoura de ses bras forts et souhaita, pour un moment seulement, l'aider à porter sa douleur.

« Steve... »

Ce murmure aurait pu être un « merci », il aurait sonné pareil.

* * *

 **Je ne mets pas de "fin" car, comme je l'ai dit, cet OS peut devenir mini-fic, fic... Mais c'est à vous de choisir. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées pour la suite. Mais je voulais, au départ, mettre en scène leur couple qui leur permettrait à tous deux de se reconstruire. Et si vous me dites de continuer, c'est ce que je ferai. Alors, à vos reviews !**

 **Vous pouvez aussi laisser une review si ça vous a simplement plu !**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour les gens ! J'ai finalement décidé, comme vous pouvez le voir, de continuer ce petit OS et de le transformer en une fic. Mais cette fois, ça va être différent : elle va s'écrire avec vous. Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2 sur le lendemain de cette cuite monumentale, et on se retrouve en bas pour les explications !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Steve se réveilla, quelque chose avait changé. Il mit un instant à comprendre quoi. Puis il se leva, laissant l' « anomalie » dormir encore dans son lit.

Les nuages avaient fini de s'accumuler dans la voûte céleste quand Sam sortit de sa torpeur enivrée. De longs moments passèrent avant qu'il ne réalise sa position. Alors il oublia la sécheresse de sa bouche pour laisser la honte envahir ses entrailles déjà mises à mal.

Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque son corps bougea. Il voulait sortir du lit, aller s'excuser, rentrer chez lui essayer de réparer les dégâts – puis renoncer.

Mais la tête lui tournait trop l'esprit. Il était pris au piège de son propre corps. Il avait chaud, était assoiffé, avait envie de vomir. Il lui était arrivé d'affronter des réveils alcoolisés bien pire que celui-ci, mais alors la culpabilité ne lui tordait pas les boyaux ni l'âme. Il n'allait pas pleurer, pas encore ?

Une source de fraîcheur se posa sur son cou. Le bien-être lui tira un soupir, mais tout de suite la surprise lui fit relever les yeux. Il rencontra ceux, bleus, d'une beauté extraordinaire, de Steve. Sam eut l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer. Mais l'air lui manqua rapidement et il constata qu'il n'avait pas perdu cette faculté vitale. Steve lui sourit, se recula quelque peu sur ses genoux.

« Ça va ? Tu peux te lever ? »

Sam acquiesça doucement. Par chance, le blond fut assez prévenant pour ne pas le laisser se débrouiller seul : il lui offrit son épaule. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où il l'installa sur une chaise. Et Sam se rendit compte que le sourire fin du blond agissait comme une barrière à sa honte. Un instant plus tard, une tasse fumante se retrouva devant le brun.

« Bois chaud, ça va t'aider à... à faire passer. »

Sam savait qu'il aurait dû le remercier, qu'il aurait dû boire en silence et s'en aller. Mais...

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que l'alcool est à caractère froid et le thé à caractère chaud. Rien de mieux donc pour combattre la gueule de bois. »

Sam eut un rictus.

« Pourquoi cette nuit ? »

« Oh. » Steve baissa les yeux, comprenant le sens de la question. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai... je pense qu'en voyant l'état de ton appartement, j'ai voulu t'aider un peu. J'ai eu pitié de... »

Quelque chose se brisa dans le regard de Sam. Il le savait, bien sûr, qu'il faisait pitié. Mais le savoir et se l'entendre dire étaient très différents.

Steve se rendit compte de son erreur une seconde trop tard. Il se rapprocha, hésitant.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolé. Tu n'es pas pitoyable. Je te trouve très courageux. »

Steve serra chaleureusement l'épaule de son ami, lui arrachant un sourire, petit, mais sincère.

« Bois, on parlera plus tard. »

Et Steve se retourna vers la cuisinière.

Le début du repas se passa dans un silence quasi-total. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps : Sam eut bientôt beaucoup trop la nausée pour avaler la faim de l'omelette de son voisin.

« Laisse, tu la finiras plus tard, » le rassura Steve, voyant son teint pâle.

« Je vais pas squatter toute la journée, » répliqua Sam.

« C'était pas prévu, » dit pourtant Steve avec un sourire. Sam s'empourpra dans la seconde, honteux. Alors le blond s'empressa d'ajouter : « Cet après-midi, on va aller nettoyer chez toi. Ton appart' a bien besoin d'une remise à neuf. »

Sam resta sans voix quelques secondes, peinant à réaliser qu'il allait encore emmerder son voisin décidément bien trop gentil.

« Non, non, je... Enfin, tu dois avoir bien mieux à faire et... »

« Pas vraiment non. Puis j'ai toujours bien aimé faire le ménage. »

Et il lui offrit le sourire le plus sincère dont il était capable – et Steve était la sincérité-même, nous le savons. Alors Sam le regarda et il décida de baisser ses barrières, consciemment et volontairement, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il finit par acquiescer, les yeux plongés dans ceux trop bleus de Steve.

Cet après-midi là, Steve organisa rationnellement le nettoyage radical de l'appartement voisin. Ramasser les déchets, réparer les objets cassés, enlever toutes les substances peu licites renversées, et puis ranger, nettoyer. Sam laissa son nouvel ami se charger de toute la coordination. Il aurait été capable de faire cela tout seul bien sûr, mais ça lui aurait pris deux fois plus de temps, en aurait-il même eu le courage ? De plus, Steve avait l'air si enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre utile, de l'aider. Alors il sourit, il remercia Chuck d'être tombé sur un voisin aussi sympa, et il se remit au boulot de bon cœur.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'appartement retrouva une allure convenable, propre et fraîche. Ce n'est qu'alors que Steve s'autorisa à tomber dans le canapé. Pas qu'il soit vraiment fatigué, mais c'était un soulagement d'avoir fini. Sam lui proposa à boire, ce que le blond accepta avec joie. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Sa main se dirigea automatiquement vers le pack de bières entamé. Mais à mi-chemin, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il sortait tout juste d'une cuite, un e cuite qui l'avait mené dans le lit de son voisin, ce même voisin qui était assez gentil pour l'aider. Non, décidément, les bières étaient une mauvaise idée. Il dirigea alors son choix ers une bouteille de Coca qui par chance se trouvait là.

Quelques verres de boisson sucrée plus tard, Steve se leva.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer, t'en as besoin. »

Sam se leva pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la porte.

« Merci pour tout et... désolé. »

« C'était avec plaisir, Sam. Ce soir, je vais regarder un film, je crois qu'ils passent les Harry Potter à la télévision. Si jamais tu veux venir avec moi... »

Sam promit d'y réfléchir, le remercia et ferma sa porte. Mais c'était déjà tout réfléchi : il refusait de plus emmerder Steve, il avait trop honte et voulait juste se faire oublier.

* * *

 **Tout d'abord, ça vous a plu ? :D**

 **Ensuite, venons-en aux faits : vous allez m'aider à construire cette fiction. Et pour cela, c'est très simple. Il vous suffit de répondre aux questions suivantes dans une review : qui voulez-vous suivre au chapitre suivant, Sam ou Steve ? Si vous répondez Sam, vous voulez voir apparaître : Castiel ou Crowley? Si vous voulez Steve, vous voulez : Sam Wilson, Natasha ou Wanda ?**

 **J'écrirai le chapitre suivant en fonction de vos réponses, sachant que je ne pourrai pas contenter tout le monde mais que je vais essayer promis ! Et si vous avez d'autres idées à me soumettre, des recommandations ou des requêtes, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis ouverte à toute proposition !**

 **Sur ce, rdv dans les review ! La bise !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement et du fond du coeur pour vos reviews et vos votes ! Ce fut un réel plaisir de lire vos avis, mais aussi un déchirement de devoir choisir entre vos propositions. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est, bien sûr, mais sachez que ça n'a pas été facile de choisir étant donné que j'ai eu trois réponses différentes. De ce fait, j'ai écris en fonction d'une réponse et de la cohérence du fil scénaristique. Je vais adapter mes prochaines questions pour avoir moins d'avis différents et pouvoir contenter plus de monde !**

 **Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture, on se retrouve en bas...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Comme il l'avait annoncé, Steve passa sa soirée devant un Harry s'améliorant grandement en potions, puis encore quelques heures pour découvrir l'issue de cette guerre contre Voldemort. Et l'américain se prit tellement dans l'histoire qu'il en oublia momentanément que son voisin n'était finalement pas venu le rejoindre. Puis le grand méchant fut défait et, dix-neuf ans plus tard, il accompagnait ses enfants au Poudlard Express. Une belle conclusion. Une fin heureuse. Steve soupira : dans la vraie vie, ça ne finit jamais aussi bien.

Il éteignit la télévision et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais son cœur était un peu serré : il avait espéré que Sam viendrait le rejoindre, que le jeune homme accepterait de s'ouvrir un peu à lui pour qu'il puisse lui venir en aide. Car finalement, il n'y avait que ça qui le soulageait de sa propre peine – aider les autres. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il vivait si mal la perte, pour la deuxième fois, de Bucky. Parce que cette fois, il n'était plus un Avengers, il n'était plus Captain America, il n'était plus un super-héros, ni même un héros. Il n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir dans la conscience collective doublé d'un fugitif recherché internationalement – et il soupçonnait fortement Tony d'être derrière sa tranquillité juridique.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il alla se coucher, à la fois amer et reconnaissant, mais surtout meurtri.

Il se réveilla tôt. Comme tous les matins. Il sortit en même temps que le soleil pour aller faire son jogging quotidien. Il restait un soldat, et un bon soldat a besoin d'être toujours en forme. Alors il restait en forme. Il courrait pour oublier, car l'effort réussissait là où l'alcool échouait. Pour un moment du moins.

Quand, trois heures plus tard, le soleil commençant à taper, il fut à peu près trempé, il se décida à rentrer. Il avait presque oublié son voisin de palier quand il aperçut sa porte dans le couloir. Fermée, comme toujours. Mais son attention s'en détourna complètement la seconde d'après : sa porte à lui n'était pas verrouillée – il était certain d'avoir fermé en partant. Il se mit sur ses gardes et enclencha doucement la poignée. Il doutait que ce soit la police ou le SWAT ou quelqu'un d'autre venu l'arrêter – la procédure ne leur ressemblait pas. En revanche, il n'était pas exclu que ce soit quelqu'un de mal intentionné, d'assez théâtral et sûr de lui, ce qui en soit pouvait se révéler bien plus dangereux.

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur, aux aguets. Un autre. L'intrus l'avait entendu entrer, c'était certain, mais aucun rire diabolique ne se faisait entendre : c'était déjà un bon signe. Il continua à avancer et trouva le salon. Et là, à sa grande surprise, il trouva une belle blonde appuyée contre sa table, lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Il la reconnut dans l'instant, bien que sa couleur de cheveux ait changé radicalement. Alors il se détendit.

« Nat. Qu'est-ce que... »

Mais Natasha lui offrit un sourire si sincère qu'il en oublia sa question. Alors elle s'avança et l'entoura de ses longs bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Steve. »

Le blond la serra doucement contre lui.

« J'ai besoin d'un café. »

La blonde rit, le lâcha, et elle lui promit de s'en occuper s'il allait prendre une douche.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Steve s'attablait devant un petit déjeuner plutôt raisonnable pour quelqu'un comme Natasha qui n'avait aucun talent pour la cuisine – à sa grande indifférence vous remarquerez. Il fut heureux de constater que le café n'était aussi mauvais que prévu et elle s'était arrangée pour préparer des choses simples, mais appétissantes et en quantité. La jeune femme connaissait le puits sans fond qu'était l'estomac de son ami.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« On entre directement dans le vif du sujet ? » ricana la blonde, soufflant sur sa tasse. « Je suis juste venue voir comment tu allais. »

« Tu es une fugitive aussi ? »

L'expression de l'espionne fut sans équivoque.

« On m'a dénoncée, je suis recherchée au même titre que toi et les autres. Si ce n'est que les autres refusent de me voir... »

Steve, voyant le léger sourire de Natasha, ne sut dire si cette ignorance la touchait ou si elle s'en moquait réellement.

« Sam t'adore. Si tu lui demandes sincèrement de l'aide, il ne te la refusera pas. »

« Mais tu connais mon rapport à la sincérité... »

« Tu as toujours été sincère avec moi, » objecta Steve.

« Mais toi, captain, tu es différent. Tu n'es pas comme eux. »

Steve ne sut tout d'abord pas quoi répondre. Il chercha à comprendre ce que voulait dire son amie en scrutant son expression : elle affichait un air souriant. Mais ce fut dans ses yeux qu'il trouva la réponse : ils étaient plein d'espoir et de tendresse, comme ceux du Professeur Erskine la vieille de l'expérience, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rester comme il est, pas un soldat parfait, mais un homme bon.

Il était heureux s'il avait réussi à l'être avec Natasha.

« Allez, un peu de nerf soldat, il faut encore que tu me fasse visiter la ville ! »

* * *

Les deux amis avaient fini par s'attabler à une terrasse de café pour prendre une boisson rafraîchissante. L'ombre de leur place isolée leur donnant un peu d'intimité, ils finirent par aborder des sujets plus sensibles que la vie de célibataires fugitifs.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Rhodey ? » demanda Steve.

« Je me suis enfuie de suite après la bataille de Berlin. »

« Et donc tu n'as plus de nouvelles de personne ? »

Steve lui lança un regard désabusé : l'espionne n'avait pas besoin de faire officiellement partie de l'équipe ou même d'être dans les parages pour tout savoir, sur tout le monde et tout le temps. Natasha lui rendit ce sourire amusé dont elle avait le secret.

« Il s'en est remis. Enfin, la science ne peut pas encore de miracle pour lui, mais Stark lui a fabriqué un appareil pour lui permettre de marcher et de vivre presque normalement. »

Steve fut heureux de l'entendre. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré que cet accident n'arrive pas, mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien par rapport à la chute qu'il avait faite.

« Et Tony, comment va-t-il ? »

« Comme d'habitude, désinvolte et totalement impénétrable. Mais je crois que ce petit jeune, le Spider-man, lui fait beaucoup de bien au moral. Il veut vraiment être un père pour lui, et je pense que ça le maintient dans le droit chemin. Oh, et il s'est remis avec Pepper. »

« J'ai vu ça dans un magazine, » sourit Steve, se souvenant d'une superbe photo étalée sur une couverture avec un Tony à genoux devant une Pepper comblée. « C'est bien qu'il ne soit pas seul. »

Bien sûr, Natasha autant que Steve savaient que la situation n'était pas au beau fixe : leur dernière aventure avait brisé quelque chose, et l'équipe des Avengers qu'ils avaient élevée au rang de famille était tombée, divisée. Chacun en avait été meurtri malgré les enjeux en cause, et Tony en avait été particulièrement affecté – ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais les deux ex-Avengers étaient capables de le voir.

« Il parle de moi, parfois ? » demanda alors Steve.

« Pas une seule fois. Et il n'y a que deux sujets que l'on évite : ceux qui ne sont pas importants, et ceux qui sont importants mais qu'on voudrait qu'ils ne le soient pas. Tu sais à quelle catégorie tu appartiens. »

« Oui... D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il s'investit beaucoup pour que j'aie la paix, » confia-t-il. « Je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème alors que je suis recherché. »

« Il te protège, c'est certain. Il t'en veut pour ce qui est arrivé, mais il a toujours eu une affection particulière pour toi. Il ne laissera personne te toucher. Je pense qu'en réalité, il te réserve pour lui-même : il n'acceptera pas que quelqu'un te fasse la peau avant lui ! »

Steve se mit à rire franchement. C'est vrai que Tony n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se battre contre lui pour avoir la peau de Bucky. Cependant, c'était désormais peu probable qu'il veuille encore le tuer. Du moins, Steve l'espérait.

« Et Vision ? »

« Assigné à résidence. Enfin, parce qu'il le veut bien. »

« Et le gamin du Queens ? »

« Rentré chez lui, il paraît qu'il fait quelques étincelles dans son quartier. Il commence à se faire connaître... Pour la plus grande fierté de Stark. »

Steve sourit doucement. Il aurait fait un père merveilleux, sans aucun doute.

« Et... T'as des nouvelles de Bruce ? »

Le visage de la blonde se fit doucement mélancolique. Sa voix fut cependant totalement maîtrisée quand elle répondit.

« Aucune. Il a complètement disparu des écrans radars. Tout comme Thor d'ailleurs. Dieu seul sait où ils sont. »

En effet, Odin seul savait où ils étaient.

* * *

La journée se termina au bar sous l'impulsion de Natasha. Ils enchaînèrent les cocktails sans que l'alcool ne fasse aucun effet à Steve. Mais pour une fois, il s'amusait bien, vraiment. Pour une fois, il ne lui emportait pas de boire un maximum pour oublier un minimum. Cette fois, il oubliait réellement ses problèmes dans les pas de Natasha. Son amie, malgré son statut d'espionne professionnelle, savait s'amuser sans retenue. Et en quelques heures, elle avait réussi à entraîner son ami dans un monde coloré que Steve n'avait toujours vu qu'à travers le filtre de sa solitude.

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils décidèrent de rentrer. Natasha s'appuyait largement sur l'épaule de son ami, titubant lourdement et parlant comme l'aurait fait un homme avec trois verres de vodka dans le nez.

« Nat, je sais que tu n'es pas bourrée, » rit Steve, la soutenant quand même.

« Hééé, j'ai pris au moins quatre verres ! »

« Quinze. T'en as pris quinze. Une personne normalement constituée aurait déjà vomi toutes ses tripes ! »

« Dat's ma russian supa powa ! » clama Natasha avec un terrible accent qui fit redoubler le rire de Steve.

« Et avec ça t'es même pas bourrée ! »

« Mais je le suiiiis... »

En vérité, elle ne l'était pas. Mais jouer cette comédie semblait beaucoup amuser Steve, et elle était trop heureuse de voir un sourire éclairer son visage. En effet, ça lui avait serré le cœur de voir une ombre trop grande dans les yeux de son ami toute l'après-midi. Alors elle oubliait toute contenance ce soir-là pour amuser ce Captain qui avait trop besoin de rire.

Et ils continuèrent ce jeu le long du trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Steve, celui-ci suppliant continuellement la russe de baisser d'un ton. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de bois du numéro 221, l'ombre resurgit d'un coup dans le regard du blond, et Natasha s'en aperçut dans la seconde. Steve perdit son entrain mais se força à garder contenance en prenant sa clef. Pourtant, la passant dans le trou de la serrure, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dériver de longues secondes sur la porte du 220. Natasha, loin d'avoir perdu la moindre de ses capacités mentales ou physiques, capta l'intégralité du regard triste de l'américain.

Natasha Roumanoff était de retour sur le terrain. Sa nouvelle mission : découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec ce mystérieux voisin ou cette mystérieuse voisine, et l'arranger. Elle s'en réjouissait déjà.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **Déjà, je vais préciser quelques détails pour les chapitres suivants où l'on retrouvera Sam : je vais prendre quelques libertés quant aux événements de Supernatural. Je vous explique : il se passe beaucoup trop de choses, et parfois quelques trucs avec lesquels je ne suis pas forcément d'accord, et d'autres qui tout simplement vont me gêner pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Ce ne sera pas immense, mais je vais surtout ignorer quelques morts, et bien sûr rajouter celle définitive de Dean (pour éviter tout spoils, je ferai simplement apparaître les persos sans préciser s'ils sont censés être morts ou vivants, et on va tous prétendre que c'est normal pour éviter les spoils à chacun :D). Mais ça, nous le verrons plus tard.**

 **Revenons à nos moutons ! Alors, pour le chapitre suivant :**

 **1 - Etes-vous partant.e.s pour une aventure (donc du sexe seulement, PAS de relation sentimentale) entre Steve et Nat ?**

 **2 - Quel est votre plat préféré ? (oui oui, c'est une vraie question)**

 **3 - Est-ce que, lorsque nous retrouverons Sam, il aurait continué à boire ? Aura-t-il rechuté avant de revoir Steve ? Ou aura-t-il tenu le coup ?**

 **4 - Sam connait-il Captain America ? Je veux dire, il connait Steve bien sûr, mais est-ce qu'il connait son identité de super héros avengers ? Les deux mondes étant très peu compatibles finalement, je pense pouvoir prendre quelques libertés quant à leur fusion. Aussi on peut imaginer que Sam et Dean étaient bien trop pris par leurs enquêtes/missions pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses, et il est imaginable que Sam ne se rende pas compte que son voisin est le capitaine de sa nation ! Je vous laisse donc choisir.**

 **J'ai une petite idée pour le chapitre suivant, mais rien qui ne tienne plus que dans une scène. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions, des demandes, des suggestions etc. Je prendrai le temps de réfléchir à toutes !**

 **Sur ce, j'attends vos avis !**

 **Bisettes les chasseurs-avengers !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je reviens très tardivement avec un nouveau chapitre. En fait, j'étais prête à abandonner pour être honnête : je comptais sur vos commentaires pour me donner de l'inspiration. Attention, je ne vous blâme pas, vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire et vous ne me devez absolument rien. Mais voilà, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse à mon dernier chapitre et mes questions, ce qui a fait que j'ai mis du temps à me remettre en marche. Mais j'aime beaucoup trop cette histoire naissante pour l'abandonner... Du coup je continue. Et voilà le prochain chapitre où notre cher Sam va reparaître...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore. À l'intérieur de l'appartement, Natasha avait plaqué Steve contre le bois peu épais. Celui-ci s'était laissé battre par l'effet de surprise. Et bien qu'il sentit un certain danger pointer dans l'attitude de l'espionne, il ne chercha pas à se dégager. Elle souriait. Il osa lui-même un petit sourire, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-elle.

Steve leva un sourcil. Et s'il compris rapidement de qui parlait Natasha, il garda son air surpris et innocent encore quelques secondes. Mais elle avait deviné qu'il savait et lui tira, d'un regard, l'information.

« Sam Winchester. Il a aménagé ici y a... 3 mois ? On s'entend bien. C'est tout. »

Autant Steve était sincère à peu près 364 jours sur 365, autant il pouvait très bien mentir. Sauf que, son immense talent d'acteur mis à part, le mensonge n'était pas crédible.

« C'est tout ? Steve Rogers, essaies-tu de me prendre pour une bille ? »

Le blond sentit sa bouche s'étirer dans un sourire irrésistible. Comment avait-il pu même songer à cacher quoi que ce soit à son amie ?

« Il a perdu son frère l'année dernière et ne s'en remet pas. Il me fait de la peine et j'aimerais l'aider. »

Natasha le libéra de sa poigne d'acier et laissa la douceur envahir son regard. Elle lui offrit un sourire désolé.

« Il te fait penser à toi. Et l'aider à faire son deuil te permettra de tourner la page toi aussi. »

Il n'y avait aucune interrogation. N'importe qui connaissant un minimum le Captain était capable de voir l'altruisme et l'immense peine qui habitait cet esprit pur. Alors Steve baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de répondre.

Natasha prit la main de son ami avec tendresse.

« Viens, on va se coucher. »

* * *

Natasha avait tenu le rythme de Steve durant une dizaine de tours. Puis, ne pouvant rivaliser avec le sérum courant dans les veines du Captain, elle finit les derniers tours à son propre rythme.

Des petits nuages de buée apparaissaient régulièrement devant la bouche de la joggeuse. L'air frais caressant son cou nu lui faisait un bien fou. Et puis, lorsqu'elle entendit Steve arriver derrière elle, comme ils arrivaient à leur point de départ, elle ralentit son allure et s'arrêta. Le blond vint stopper lui aussi sa course à ses côtés. Ils reprirent leur souffle et burent de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche. Le silence régna entre eux un long moment. Steve observa les alentours, se remplit encore une fois les yeux de ce paysage vert.

« Il ne manque plus que Wilson et le tableau serait parfait ! » dit-il.

Natasha rit de bon cœur.

* * *

La cuisine sentait bon la pâtisserie – un des passes-temps préférés de Steve. Entre macarons et fondants au chocolats, le Captain avait promis à Natasha de lui apprendre à préparer de bons petits gâteaux. Mais alors qu'un rainbow cake au sucre était en préparation, Steve se rendit compte que le sucre venait à manquer.

«Nat, tu te sens de suivre la recette toute seule ? Je vais aller à la supérette à côté pour racheter du sucre.

«Tu me prends pour qui Captain ? S'offusqua la blonde.

«Pour une catastrophe culinaire, répondit Steve dans un éclat de rire.

«Très juste ! Et c'est pour ça que je vais y aller pendant que tu continues ce magnifique gâteau.

Steve n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Après tout, c'était même plus prudent que Natasha ne reste pas toute seule avec des ingrédients partout et une recette à suivre – s'il y avait un seul domaine dans lequel l'espionne se laissait largement concurrencer, c'était bien la cuisine ! Et alors que Steve allait lui donner un billet pour que l'espionne n'ait pas à débourser, celle-ci refusa d'un geste de la main. Il ne chercha pas plus loin et lui dit de se dépêcher si elle voulait que ce gâteau voit le jour.

«T'inquiète ! Lui lança la blonde, sortant.

Il aurait dû s'inquiéter.

Natasha ne se donna même pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à la supérette, ni même jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment. En fait, elle avança seulement jusqu'au palier voisin. Steve allait la tuer – enfin, façon de parler...

* * *

La blonde appuya sur la sonnette sans hésitation et avec fermeté. Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes qu'une tête haut perchée et encadrée de longs cheveux bruns n'apparaisse dans l'ouverture de la porte. Le jeune homme afficha un air tout d'abord surpris, puis son expression laissa entrevoir une certaine déception. Mais la surprise reparut presque immédiatement lorsque Natasha prit la parole.

« Bonjour, je suis Natasha, une amie de Steve, ton voisin. On est en train de faire un gâteau et on est tombé à court de sucre... Tu aurais de quoi nous dépanner ?

Le sourire de la blonde était si adorable que Sam baissa ses barrières dans l'instant, ne se doutant pas une seconde que c'était un jeu de l'espionne. Alors il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse et se souvint qu'il avait en effet acheté un gros paquet de sucre il y avait quelques semaines dans l'intention de faire une tarte, avant de renoncer.

« Bien sûr, je vais te chercher ça de suite.

Et il disparut aussitôt dans son appartement. Natasha en profita pour observer l'intérieur et découvrit un salon aussi bien rangé que sobre. Quelques habits traînaient sur le canapé et les effets personnels se faisaient rares. L'espionne remarqua cependant un meuble ouvert contenant beaucoup d'alcool. Elle vit dans la foulée une bouteille de whisky ouverte posée sur la table. Mais elle ne put continuer son inspection : Sam revint dans l'entrée, paquet de sucre à la main.

« Merci beaucoup... ?

Natasha fit semblant de ne pas connaître le nom de son interlocuteur, afin de ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons.

« Sam ! Je m'appelle Sam, enchanté.

Ainsi ils échangèrent une poignée de main et le paquet de sucre.

« Merci Sam, je te le rapporte quand nous en aurons fini.

« Euh, non. Je veux dire, c'est pas la peine, je compte pas m'en servir. Vous pouvez le garder.

« C'est trop gentil ça ! Pour te remercier, ça te dirait de te joindre à nous pour le goûter afin de tester nos merveilles ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, probablement à la négative étant donné qu'il avait toujours peur de déranger, plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de son charmant voisin. Mais Natasha ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Il est 3h ? Eh bien on t'attendra pour 4h, ok ? On fera du thé, du café... Enfin, ce que tu préfères.

« Mais, enfin je...

« C'est la moindre des choses après ton généreux don !

La petite blonde en face de lui semblait si ingénue et gentille que Sam n'osa alors pas refuser. Il était à mille lieux de se douter que Natasha jouait un rôle pour l'embobiner et l'inciter à venir revoir Steve.

« Eh bien... d'accord. Euh, je ramène quelque chose ?

« Toi, ce sera suffisant.

Et sur un clin d'œil complice, Natasha retourna chez Steve. Décidément, elle pourrait bientôt se reconvertir en agent marital.

* * *

« Oh, t'as fait vite, remarqua Steve, voyant Natasha revenir à peine deux minutes après. Très vite...

Natasha lui offrit le sourire le plus innocent du monde.

« Nat, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

* * *

Sam avait les mains moites. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas été en public ? Si on oublie les soirées au bar bien sûr... Le jeune homme laissa un instant le bouton de sa chemise pour regarder la bouteille d'ambre posée sur sa table. Il ne savait même plus comment se comporter en société sans être bourré... Lui qui autrefois ne jurait que par la sobriété, il se retrouvait aujourd'hui réduit à espérer l'aide de l'alcool pour affronter un simple goûter.

Il revint à ses boutons de chemise, déglutissant difficilement mais se raisonnant. Il n'allait pas boire pour aller manger un gâteau avec ses voisins ! Soudain, l'image de Steve s'imposa à lui. Si courageux, si gentil, si beau. Non, Sam ne boirait pas aujourd'hui, ni les jours d'après. Il ne lui avait rien promis, mais la nuit passée ensemble avait été tout comme. Il allait arrêter de boire, même si au fond Steve s'en fichait éperdument et l'avait déjà oublié, il allait se sevrer pour lui-même en espérant pouvoir nouer des liens avec son voisin.

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Sam avait un crush sur Steve.

Il s'efforça de respirer de longues gorgées d'air afin de rassembler tout son courage. Puis il toqua. Deux coups, brefs, assurés. Plus assurés qu'il ne l'était lui-même en tout cas.

« Je vais ouvrir !

Sam reconnut la voix sensuelle et enjouée de l'amie de Steve. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

La blonde apparut dans l'encadrement, lui offrant un petit sourire joueur.

Ah oui : Natasha.

« Hey, lança Sam tout doucement.

« Entre, l'invita Natasha.

Sam trouva l'appartement de son voisin comme il l'avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt. Propre, rangé, simple de décoration. Pourtant, il remarqua qu'une pièce faisait exception : la cuisine semblait avoir subi quelques dégâts récents. Mais il arriva bientôt dans le salon. Là, il vit enfin l'objet de son trac : Steve se leva du canapé. Une chemise bleu faisant ressortir celui de ses yeux, une barbe taillée à la perfection, un pantalon trop moulant pour le bien de quiconque croiserait son chemin, et un sourire un peu gêné. Le blond avança et tendit sa main à son voisin.

« Merci d'être venu, on aurait pas pu manger tous ses gâteaux tout seuls.

« Merci de m'avoir invité, répondit simplement Sam.

Celui-ci ne put détacher ses yeux du visage angélique de son voisin. Celui-ci, un peu mal à l'aise de cette invitation dont il n'était pas l'auteur, baissa ses yeux avant de les remonter de manière absolument adorable avec un sourire en coin. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Lui qui pensait être hétéro il y a encore trois mois de cela...

Un petit rire sortit Sam de sa contemplation. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, mais de longues secondes de silence s'étaient écoulées entre eux, ce qui, loin de gêner Natasha, semblait l'amuser grandement. Et il ne manqua pas le regard lourd de reproche que Steve lança à son amie.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers les gars ?

* * *

Ils avaient déjà mangé une part chacun du fondant au chocolat et du fraisier lorsque Steve proposa d'apporter le dernier.

« J'en peux plus, souffla Sam. Ça sera sans moi.

« Tu as tort, le dernier est le meilleur, lui répondit Natasha avec un clin d'œil.

Steve n'attendit pas plus et se leva pour prendre le dernier gâteau. Et lorsqu'il fut dans le cuisine, Natasha en profita pour dire à Sam de lui faire confiance, que Steve l'avait fait avec tout son amour. Heureusement, le blond revint à ce moment pour détourner l'attention des joues rougies de Sam.

Le gâteau était recouvert d'une pâte à sucre blanche et sur le dessus étaient disposées des dizaines de micro perles de toutes les couleurs ainsi que de petites billes rouges. Steve prit donc un couteau et commença à couper des parts. Dans le même temps, Natasha se tourna à nouveau vers leur invité.

« Et donc, tu fais quoi comme métier ?

Natasha fit semblant de tout ignorer sur lui, et Sam, bien que peu dupe, lui en fut gré.

« Euh je, j'étais au... FBI, mentit-il. Je travaillais sur des affaires disons... surnaturelles. Ou qui en avaient l'air du moins.

« Au FBI ? Tu connais peut-être l'agent Everett Ross ? Intervint Steve, le nez toujours sur son gâteau.

Sam chercha un instant dans ses souvenirs mais ce nom ne lui disait rien : il ne faisait pas partie de la bande de zélés qui avaient mis la tête de son frère et lui à prix.

« Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui.

« C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt dans les affaires de politiques internationales lui.

« Et pourquoi la Pennsylvanie ? Reprit Natasha.

« Pourquoi pas ? Rit Sam. En fait, il y a quelques mois, j'ai perdu mon... partenaire. Depuis... enfin ça peut vous paraître idiot mais j'ai été incapable de retourner sur le terrain, j'ai pris une retraite anticipée. Et la Pennsylvanie me paraissait être un endroit sympa pour oublier un peu tout ça.

Natasha lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Et pour ne pas laisser un silence gêné s'installer, Steve distribua les parts de gâteaux. Sam le remercia en prenant sa part. Finalement, cette petite conversation lui avait dégagé un peu de place dans son ventre, allez savoir comment. Ainsi il reprit sa cuillère et se pencha enfin sur le gâteau. Il se figea une seconde, réalisant que l'intérieur du gâteau était arc-en-ciel et se remémorant les paroles de Natasha. « Steve l'a fait avec tout son amour ». Sam n'était pas du genre à se faire de fausses idées, mais il connaissait parfaitement la signification de l'arc-en-ciel de nos jours, et la blonde ne semblait ne jamais rien dire au hasard.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de voir que Steve le fixait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il n'est pas bon ?

« Euh, si ! Enfin... j'ai pas goûté mais, euh, j'ai eu un moment d'absence, désolé.

Et afin de ne pas s'enfoncer plus, Sam prit un bouchée du gâteau et l'enfourna entière dans sa bouche. Et sa beauté était à la hauteur de son goût : délicieux.

« Excellent, ne put-il s'empêcher de souffler.

Steve ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réaction si enthousiaste et bégaya un « merci » en baissant les yeux. Finalement, la situation semblait n'amuser que Natasha – mais elle s'amusait bien !

« C'est vrai que ce gâteau est divin Steve, bravo !

« Merci Nat, puis j'adore ces couleurs ! Répondit le blond tout plein de candeur.

Sam dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas recracher sa bouchée et Natasha pour ne pas exploser de rire ouvertement. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait rire dans cet appartement !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ca vous a plu ?**

 **Pour la suite, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, donc si vous avez des idées à me soumettre... Il y a cependant un détail sur lequel je n'arrive pas à me décider, ainsi je vous pose la question : Sam connaît-il la véritable identité de Steve aka Captain America ?**

 **Ne vous sentez pas obligés de me répondre bien sûr, mais ça me ferait très plaisir que vous m'aidiez !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue et à la prochaine j'espère !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord désolée d'avoir été si longue pour ce nouveau chapitre, désolée que les choses avancent si lentement et... désolée par avance pour ce long en tête. Si vous voulez que l'histoire, passez directement, je vous en voudrais pas.**

 **Sinon, pour ceux qui ont la motivation de me lire : déjà merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review ou même un fav. Je sais qu'on le dit beaucoup mais c'est jamais assez : les retours nous motivent nous les auteurs et ça nous aide vraiment à avancer. Vous pouvez même pas imaginé la joie et la gratitude que l'on ressent lorsqu'on reçoit un commentaire, encore plus lorsque celui-ci est positif ! Bref, merci du fond du coeur.**

 **Pour ce qui est de ma fic, j'ai toujours très envie de la continuer, même si honnêtement je n'ai pratiquement aucune idée du chemin que je vais emprunter. Où vais-je ? Où suis-je ? Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ? Hum, bref, pardon. Pour ce chapitre donc, j'ai trouvé i peine quatre jour une idée qui a permis de me débloquer, mais le prochain chapitre risque d'être difficile à aborder encore. Aussi je suis ouverte à toute suggestion ! N'hésitez pas ! Même si je ne peux pas vous promettre d'accéder à votre demande, je vous promets d'y réfléchir et de prendre votre avis/vos idées en considération.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'attends avec impatience vos retours :3**

 **/!\ Petit warning : ce chapitre traite de dépression sévère, et on entre encore plus dans le sujet qu'avec les chapitres précédents. Alors, si ça vous affecte, si ça vous trigger, ne vous faites pas du mal pour rien, épargnez-vous et ne lisez pas ce chapitre. Désolée si cet avertissement vous concerne...**

 **A toi, Lys, guest qui a laissé une review et à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ici : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review qui est tellement mignonne ! Elle m'a vraiment motivé à écrire la suite, donc merci ! Merci aussi pour ton avis, et en effet je pense faire un Sammy ignorant des Avengers et cie (en revoyant The Winter Soldier je me suis rendue compte que Sam, au début, ne reconnait pas Steve avant que celui-ci lui dise son nom, donc ça peut passer). Quant aux persos de SPN, ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais je sens qu'ils vont vite arriver ;) Et pour ce qui est de situer... Je pense vers les dernières saisons pour avoir pas mal de persos (Crowley, Rowena, Charlie, Gabriel, Claire, Jack même peut-être ?), mais ce n'est pas très précis car, de toute façon, j'ai décidé par totale subjectivité d'annuler toutes les morts :) Concernant Steve, bien sûr il y aura des événements surnaturels :P mais pas tout de suite, d'abord ils vont devoir s'installer ;) En tout cas je te remercie encore pour ta review et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :D des bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Sam avait arrêté de boire. Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'il avait commencé son sevrage. Au départ, il avait fait ça en douceur, limitant seulement sa consommation d'alcool jusqu'à ne plus boire du tout pendant des jours entiers. Ça avait été dur – ça l'était toujours. Il avait constamment envie de se replonger dans le flou enivrant de l'alcool, de l'oubli insouciant aux effluves de rhum... Alors il maintenait son esprit occupé, il pensait à autre chose. Il avait commencé par ranger toutes les photos de Dean – son souvenir était encore bien trop douloureux. Castiel lui en tiendrait peut-être rigueur, mais il n'en avait que faire. Puis il avait, au fil des jours, enlevé tout l'alcool de ses placards. Il s'était mis à différentes activités, et il comptait les jours. Il avait fini par prendre un calendrier sur lequel il notait les jours sans boire, les jours les plus durs, et les jours où il craquait. À son grand soulagement, les couleurs de son code personnel étaient encourageantes : les points rouges des craquages se faisaient de plus en plus rare.

Ce soir, comme beaucoup d'autres, il était sorti au cinéma. Il s'était aperçu que l'établissement se trouvait dans un coin assez isolé de la ville et totalement à l'opposé des rues festives pleines de bars. Ainsi il s'éloignait de la tentation tout en occupant ses pensées. Il avait même eu l'idée de récupérer quelques affiches pour donner un air plus joyeux à son appartement – la _Justice League_ trônait dans son salon tandis que les femmes inspirantes de _Ocean's 8_ lui donnaient un modèle à suivre lorsqu'il réfléchissait dans son lit. En bref, Sam Winchester avait repris sa vie en main.

Toutefois, ce n'était encore que le début et le fantôme de ses idées noires ne le lâchait que rarement, bien qu'il soit moins lourd à porter au fil des semaines. Cet être informe et obscur était devenu une sorte de compagnon. Malheureusement, aucun exorcisme n'existait pour faire disparaître ce genre de fantôme. À défaut de s'en débarrasser donc, il s'en accommodait, l'ignorait, et le fantôme se faisait de plus en plus silencieux. Et c'était déjà bien ainsi.

De plus, ses sorties plus fréquentes lui permettaient de croiser son voisin, Steve. Son amie Natasha s'était éclipsée quelques jours à peine après le fameux goûter, mais le blond restait inlassablement le même, ou du moins aux yeux de Sam. Il était heureux lorsqu'ils se croisaient et que l'homme lui offrait un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quel cœur. Parce qu'il fallait bien se l'avouer : Steve était divinement beau. Et Sam ne pouvait plus se le cacher : il avait craqué sur lui. Leurs simples rencontres lui donnaient chaud comme une adolescente qui se serait enflammée devant son actrice préférée. Sam avait l'impression de revenir un peu à une insouciance perdue depuis longtemps lorsqu'il souriait bêtement à son voisin. Pourtant, il ne désirait pour l'instant rien de plus et n'avait même pas l'amorce d'un plan pour se rapprocher : sa dépression, son addiction, son sevrage... tout cela prenait encore trop de place dans sa vie et il devait d'abord s'en débarrasser pour accueillir quelqu'un. Que ce soit en tant qu'ami ou amant, le temps n'était pas encore venu.

C'est sur ses pensées que Sam, revenant du cinéma, entendit un gémissement. Trop absorbé dans ses réflexions, il pensa d'abord avoir rêvé. Mais le bruit recommença et Sam suivit l'appel : dans la rue mal éclairée d'à côté, un petit labrador de quelques mois à peine pleurait seul dans une boîte de carton. Depuis la première fois depuis des mois, ce n'était pas le fantôme de ses idées noires qui lui brisait le cœur – à vrai dire, il s'était envolé à la seconde où Sam avait croisé le regard du chiot.

Sam prit une seconde pour s'assurer de la situation, mais c'était assez clair : on avait abandonné ce petit chien à son propre sort. La gorge nouée par la peine, il s'accroupit et tendit sa main vers le chiot en le saluant. Le petit animal renifla la main tendue, frotta doucement son museau contre les doigts, puis recommença à gémir. Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Sam pour prendre une décision : il ouvrit sa veste, prit le chiot dans ses mains et le mit contre son torse. Tout en douceur, il ramena le cuir de sa veste sur le petit corps pour lui tenir chaud. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : le chien se mit à lécher le moindre doigt à sa portée tout en se collant contre le torse chaud.

Et voilà comment Sam Winchester adopta Dean le labrador.

* * *

L'esprit trop occupé par Dean, Sam ne pensait plus à son fantôme. En un seul jour, il s'était procuré tout le matériel nécessaire pour prendre soin du chiot. Et en quelques jours, l'animal lui imposa une routine que l'ancien chasseur suivit bien volontiers. Malheureusement pour lui, Dean semblait être matinal et voulait, chaque matin, allait prendre l'air. Ainsi Sam s'était vu obligé de modifier ses habitudes et horaires de vie : il se couchait radicalement plus tôt pour être en mesure de se lever tous les matins et aller promener ce chiot aux yeux d'anges. Ces mêmes yeux qui perdraient Sam : chaque matin, lorsque le chien venait réveiller son maître à coup de langue, il le maudissait. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux sur cette adorable boule de poils et ses deux perles noires qu'il en oubliait toute colère et se pliait à la volonté canine.

Par ailleurs, ces nouveaux horaires le forçait à une hygiène de vie qu'il avait connu autrefois, et il était malgré tout heureux de la retrouver – de se retrouver. Dean, son frère, aurait été malheureux de voir l'état dans lequel il s'était volontairement plongé ces derniers mois. Mais avec l'arrivée de ce nouveau Dean, Sam ne doutait plus que l'ancien Dean serait fier de lui et heureux. Et cette pensée, aussi douloureuse soit-elle, n'était plus insupportable : son frère était mort, mais il était encore quelque part, loin de lui mais bien présent dans son cœur. Et se reprendre en main était la manière de Sam de lui rendre hommage.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sam s'était libéré du joug de son fantôme. Bien sûr, la présence était toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre. Mais il n'avait plus besoin de l'ignorer : elle était silencieuse, ses griffes acérées ne venaient serrer son cœur et sa gorge à chaque instant de sa misérable vie. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait plus de sa vie en ces termes : adopter un chiot était finalement la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise depuis nombre d'années. Et il en était heureux. Sa vie commençait à s'améliorer. Il était loin du bonheur parfait et le chemin était encore long vers la guérison totale, mais ces petits moments d'insouciance quotidiens le faisaient avancer pas à pas sur ce trajet.

Alors Sam était content, à défaut d'être heureux. Il regardait son chien avec tendresse. Dean avait-il conscience de tout le travail qu'il accomplissait pour son maître ? Sam n'en savait rien, il n'était pas capable de lui parler...

Dean tira sur sa laisse pour courir après un papillon, lui faisant penser que le chiot était complètement inconscient de tout ce qui était en train de se jouer. Sam rit un peu en retenant l'animal. Puis, d'un coup, oubliant totalement l'insecte, Dean se mit à aboyer vers un nouvel arrivant qui, d'après le son de la cadence, semblait être un joggeur. Sam releva les yeux vers le coureur et fut surpris de découvrir Steve.

Steve, son voisin, en sueur, dans un tee-shirt et un short moulant. Steve qui lui offrait un sourire radieux, qui ne semblait même pas être essoufflé malgré l'effort évident qu'il produisait. Steve qui le salua gentiment sans ralentir sa cadence. Steve qui passa beaucoup trop vite derrière lui pour que Sam ait le temps de réagir.

Sam eut soudain très chaud malgré la température matinale assez basse. Ce fut Dean qui le ramena sur terre en tirant sur sa laisse. Mais il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et Sam comprit deux choses : Steve était définitivement le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais rencontré, et Dean venait de lui offrir l'excuse parfaite pour le croiser chaque matin.

Était-ce finalement le bon moment pour recommencer sa vie ? Pour faire de la place dans son cœur ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il était bien obligé de sortir Dean, et celui-ci aimait particulièrement cet horaire et cet endroit, et Sam n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

Les deux matins suivants, Sam croisa un Steve au sourire se faisant plus malicieux. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de paraître surpris et préparait à chaque fois son plus grand sourire, bien décidé à ne plus se laisser perturber par ce torse musclé et en sueur sous ce tee-shirt moulant... Stop Sam on se concentre !

Le troisième matin en revanche il ne le croisa pas. Et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne fut pas un peu déçu. Cette routine commençait à lui plaire, et qu'elle soit mise à mal si peu de temps après sa création le tracassait. Mais quoi ? Il n'allait pas se laisser décourager ! Par ailleurs, c'était par une coïncidence fortuite qu'ils s'étaient découvert cette petite habitude commune de sortir le matin, Sam décida donc de ne pas forcer le destin. Ils se connaissaient finalement assez peu, et il n'allait pas remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver : s'il voulait le voir, il n'avait qu'à traverser franchir sa porte et aller sonner au palier d'à côté. En bref, beaucoup de réflexion pour une simple absence. Mais Sam finit par prendre la sage décision de continuer sa propre routine et de faire confiance au destin, à Steve, et à Dean !

Le quatrième matin, il ne le croisa pas pendant sa balade. Pour la deuxième fois, il était absent. Sam décida de ne pas y penser et s'arrêta pour sortir la balle toute neuve qu'il avait acheté la veille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Dean aboya, sauta, courut. Sam comprit vite son erreur : il lui était maintenant très difficile de détacher le chien trop excité pour tenir en place. Mais le brun s'arma de patience et réussit finalement à libérer le chiot qui se mit alors à courir partout. Mais la liberté n'était intéressante que si l'on pouvait en profiter pour jouer : Dean revint vers son maître pour réclamer que celui-ci lui lance la balle. Et Sam ne se fit pas prier.

Ils jouèrent de longues minutes, le chien ne se lassant pas de courir. Alors Sam en profita même pour l'éduquer un peu, comme lui apprendre à revenir à son appel. Et le chiot se montra étonnamment réceptif aux ordres. Sam se remit donc à lui lancer la balle, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur meilleur chien, même en le cherchant.

« Bonjour. »

Sam ne sursauta pas, mais son cœur rata un battement. S'avançant doucement sur la pelouse, Steve lui offrait un sourire réservé.

« Bonjour Steve. »

Le blond avait une serviette autour du cou et une bouteille d'eau à la main. Ajouté à cela la sueur trempant ses habits, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que le joggeur avait fini son parcours.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » demanda Steve de but en blanc.

Comme s'il avait senti qu'on parlait de lui, Dean revint en courant. La balle dans la bouche, il se mit à sauter dans les jambes du nouveau venu, lui marchant sur les pieds au passage. Et bien que Sam se penchât pour récupérer le chiot envahissant, il ne rata pas le sourire amusé de son voisin qui dévoila toutes ses dents blanches. Une fois dans ses bras, Sam présenta le chiot comme on présente un bébé – il était devenu un papa très fier.

« Voici Dean ! »

Le brun put voir dans le regard de Steve que celui-ci avait compris la référence. Mais il ne releva pas et Sam lui en sut gré. Le blond avança sa main et caressa la petite tête poilue.

« Bonjour Dean, tu es très mignon ! »

Et Steve lui prit la balle de la gueule que Dean lui céda bien volontiers.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la balle.

« Fais-toi plaisir, » acquiesça Sam en reposant son chien sur la terre ferme.

Et Steve de lancer la balle derrière laquelle une boule de poils blonds se jeta à toute vitesse.

« Maintenant, il ne va plus te lâcher ! » rigola Sam.

« Pas de souci, de toute façon c'est pas comme si on habitait loin, » répondit l'autre avec une assurance épatante et un clin d'œil beaucoup trop charmeur pour le bien de Sam.

Un léger s'installa entre les deux hommes, mais bientôt le chiot revint, la balle dans la gueule. Comme annoncé, il vint directement vers Steve. Il lui fonça dans les jambes, courut autour de lui, lui gratta les pieds, tant et si bien que l'homme eut presque du mal à récupérer le jouet. Mais Steve avait toujours été doué avec les animaux, plus encore avec les chiens. Il n'eut aucun mal à apprivoiser celui-ci avec quelques caresses et il eut tôt fait de s'emparer de la balle. Et sans faire plus attendre Dean, il la lança, plus loin encore que la dernière fois.

Alors que le chien se précipitait à la suite de son jouet volant, Steve se tourna vers Sam. Un demi-sourire au visage, il regarda d'abord en biais en se massant le cou avant de prendre la parole.

« Je sais pas si ça se fait trop mais... ça te dirait un cinéma ce soir ? »

Sam se perdit quelques secondes dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient, attendant une réponse. Il fit mine de réfléchir, comme si sa réponse n'était pas des plus évidentes. Les mains dans les poches et les lèvres pincées, il approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Oui, bien sûr... ça me tente bien ! »

Alors Steve lui lança un regard approbateur d'une douceur incroyable, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux tant l'homme en face lui faisait de l'effet. Et voilà qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec lui ! Était-ce un rendez-vous ? Il n'en savait rien, et il ne voulait pas le demander. Il verrait en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, Dean revenait comme une furie vers eux.

* * *

 **Nous voilà en fin de chapitre... Verdict ?**

 **J'ai essayé de rendre une description assez réaliste de la dépression. J'ai moi-même traversé une période comme celle-ci mais ce n'est jamais évident d'en parler. Alors si, comme Sam, vous traversez une période dépression, svp, faites pas comme Sam et parlez-en à des proches de confiance. Rien que une personne, parfois ça peut faire la différence. Et je le dis : l'alcool n'est JAMAIS une solution. Croyez-moi, tout ce que je retranscris à travers ma fic est inspiré de mon histoire ou de celles de mes ami.e.s qui traversent des difficultés similaires. L'alcool c'est cool, boire ça peut être amusant, mais ça ne doit jamais être consommé par dépit, ça fait que aggraver la situation. Bref, désolée pour le petit discours, mais j'trouve qu'on parle pas assez de la santé mentale. Alors prenez soin de vous surtout !**

 **Pour revenir à notre fic et un sujet plus léger, j'ai (encore) deux questions pour vous : quel film voulez-vous que Sam et Steve aillent voir ? ça peut être n'importe quoi, sachant que le cinéma peut faire une redif spéciale pour un film culte, et que je ne situe pas l'action sur les quelques années qui sont passées.**

 **Et, deuxième question, voulez-vous que Dean soit en enfer à boire des bières avec Crowley ou bien qu'il soit au paradis dans un coin tranquille avec Castiel ? LEs deux peuvent donner des choses intéressantes, alors donnez-moi vos avis et envies !**

 **Sur ce, prenez soin de vous, hydratez-vous, ménagez-vous, vous êtes important.e.s et je vous aime tous !**


End file.
